


Five

by yesdrizella



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Smutlet, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesdrizella/pseuds/yesdrizella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are dozens of ways to make a woman come. Most men only know one. Talented men know three. I know five. Three, I learned from Fiona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five

There are dozens of ways to make a woman come. Most men only know one. Talented men know three. I know five. Three, I learned from Fiona.

Fi is wired differently from other women. That's not to say that there's something physically wrong with her; she's just demanding. You have to hit all of her buttons, and if you can't find two of them within ten minutes of foreplay, she'll toss you out like a used clip. Which, by the way, hurts, so early on I tend to go for the two tried-and-true techniques, and in the moment they usually satisfy. Fiona arches and writhes and she tugs your hair. It's the only time she will be gentle.

Three is where it gets tricky. Three involves an acrobatic position that only Fi can pretzel herself into because her limbs have the elasticity of a Stretch Armstrong. You can't ask her if she's okay with the blood rushing to her head because she'll shout something in a language you're not familiar with, which is never good. But Three begins to pay off when her legs grab your neck and her accent starts to slip.

Four is her favorite, but it's also exhausting. You learn from her cues what to do and when: when to nibble her collarbone, when to pinch her nipple, when to finger and pump. After three minutes, it becomes the world's most complicated memory game. Military code-breakers could decrypt the Voynich Manuscript before they understand Fi's signals. She doesn't want you to be gentle, either, and she reminds you by scratching hard enough to draw blood. When her body tenses up and she pulls back to draw you in further, you know you've got her on the edge.

Five can be painful if you aren't ready for it. With Five, you have to be inside Fiona, and with the way she bucks back, it's like she can't forgive you for it, like she absolutely refuses to be pinned to the mattress. In fact, you might not want to try penetration with Fi if you're iron deficient; the bruises take a few days to heal. Five also has elements of Four, and using so many appendages at once means you have to start slow. Once you've settled into a rhythm, though, you can almost hear the tick-tock in her head, see the falling numbers in her eyes. Underneath you she becomes a time-bombed orgasm, one-hundred-ten pounds of lipsticked dynamite. When she gets close, she finally smiles, happy, with a promise to make it even better for you.

And when she goes off, it's like an explosion, loud and spectacular.


End file.
